


Альбинос

by drakondra



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Child Death, Drama, F/M, Gen, Islam, Middle East, Orientalism, Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakondra/pseuds/drakondra
Summary: Бейда - значит белая. Бейда - значит призрак.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange & Newt Scamander





	Альбинос

Бейда ничего не помнила из своего раннего детства. Ничего, кроме нескольких отрывистых и колючих слов на полустершемся из памяти наречии: «белый уродец», «призрак», «бесцветная», и слез, стоявших в темных глазах ее матери, когда та передавала свою двухлетнюю дочь в морщинистые руки старого Абдуллы из племени Джаалин.

Именно в тот самый день маленькая Бейда обрела новую семью и навсегда распрощалась с родной нубийской деревней, увезенная утомленным караваном за плавящийся под солнцем горизонт. В далекой, но такой же сухой и горячей земле большая женщина, завернутая в пестрые ткани и совсем непохожая на мать, дала ей новое имя вместо того, которое Бейда так никогда и не вспомнила.

Бейда — значит белая. И, стоило забыть, какого цвета ее кожа, укрытая от палящих лучей грубой домотканой одеждой, как чей-нибудь голос, окликая по имени — «Бейда!» — напоминал ей о собственной исключительности. Все вокруг темные, как сырая, лоснящаяся от влаги глина, а она — бледная, как верблюжье молоко.

Бейда — значит белая. Бейда — значит призрак.

Но большую женщину Салиму и ее маленького мужа Хасана, чьим отцом был старый Абдулла с морщинистыми руками, не трогало сходство маленькой Бейды с верблюжьим молоком. Они беспокоились совсем о другом.

Однажды вечером четырехлетняя Бейда стояла у входа в их маленькое жилище и смотрела на большую африканскую луну, которая напоминала ей просяную лепешку. Бейде очень хотелось протянуть руку и снять ее с обильно усыпанного звездами неба, но страх темноты, которая неминуемо опустится на мир, останавливал. Поэтому она просто стояла, с любопытством вглядываясь в причудливые узоры на сияющем диске, и даже не догадывалась, до чего похожа в эти мгновения на привидение, с которым ее так охотно сравнивали там, откуда ее забрал Абдулла. Но не это напугало Салиму, вышедшую затем, чтобы забрать Бейду в дом. Ее напугала миниатюрная копия полной луны, которая покоилась в бледной маленькой ладошке, мерцая мертвенным светом.

Бейда так и не поняла, почему Салима так кричала в ту ночь, почему трясла ее, вцепившись в худенькие плечи, почему отчаянно призывала благого и всевышнего Аллаха, который так и не явился на зов. Но одно Бейда уяснила точно: ни большая Салима, ни маленький Хасан, ни старый Абдулла с морщинистыми руками, ни кто-либо еще не должны больше видеть луну в ее руках.

Уяснить было просто. Но порой луна сама падала ей в ладони, а вода в кувшине начинала светиться ультрамарином. А однажды Бейда взглянула на разбитую глиняную тарелку, и та стала, как новенькая. Старый Абдулла схватился за грудь, а Салима разрыдалась и надавала ей по рукам. Бейда тогда до вечера простояла в углу хижины, размазывая по лицу влагу и боясь лишний раз подумать о чем-нибудь необычном. Она знала, что ее мысли легко воплощаются.

Так шли годы. Бейда росла и училась смирять свои мысли, чтобы никто не бил ее по рукам и не ставил в угол. Иногда она не сдерживалась — перемещала взглядом вещи или запекала в мгновение ока лепешку, или щелчком пальцев зажигала огонь, и тогда Салима снова рыдала и кричала, спрашивая Аллаха (который так ни разу и не отозвался), за что он наказал их дьявольским отродьем, бледным призраком, белой ведьмой. Тогда Бейда тоже начинала плакать, просила прощения и обещала, что больше не будет «чаровать». И она держалась что есть мочи.

А в один знойный день, когда солнце жарило вовсю, а раскаленный воздух трепетал над иссохшей землей, обманывая взгляд причудливыми миражами, в мирную деревеньку племени Джаалин пришли люди, похожие на Бейду. Такие же белые и такие же странные.

* * *

— Отправиться сюда летом было не самой лучшей идеей.

Ньют бросил короткий взгляд на Литу и усмехнулся. Последние несколько часов, что они провели на верблюдах, она только и говорила о том, что лето — плохая пора для путешествий по знойным африканским степям. В целом, с этим сложно было не согласиться, но Ньют только молчал и улыбался, изредка прикладывая к мокрому лбу клетчатый платок.

— Мы можем остановиться в ближайшей деревеньке. Здесь всюду живут гостеприимные люди, они не откажут нам в приюте. Обследуем местность, сделаем несколько вылазок и, если ничего не найдем, двинемся дальше, — Ньют подождал, пока обессиленная Лита кивнет, и обратился к пожилому человеку семитской наружности, возглавлявшему караван. — Далеко до деревни?

— Недалеко, ибни, — на ломаном английском ответил тот, указывая рукой на запад. — мы совсем рядом, ибни.

И действительно, солнце только-только минуло зенит, когда они приблизились к небольшому поселению, сбитому из маленьких облицованных сланцем саманных домишек. Им навстречу высыпала шумная ватага прожаренных до цвета шоколада детишек, а вслед за ними появились и взрослые: женщины с натруженными руками и мужчины с обветренными лицами, чьи головы украшали большие тюрбаны. Все они с любопытством разглядывали товар, которым не преминули похвастаться купцы: ковры и циновки, пряности и посуда, всевозможные ткани и украшения. Но больше всего внимания перепало Ньюту и Лите, которые, расплатившись с караванщиком, разгружали свои немногочисленные пожитки. Быстро потеряв интерес к пестрому разнообразию безделиц, детишки обступили новоприбывших, перешептываясь и тыча пальцами. Ньют уже собрался было пошутить, что самое время почувствовать себя героями его будущей книги — диковинными британскими зверьками, — но детей быстро разогнал сурового вида мужчина, бегло что-то говоривший на местном диалекте арабского. Он-то и предложил путешественникам пристанище.

Сочтя гостей за супружескую пару — а они и не стали никого переубеждать — их поселили в небольшой хижине из сырцового кирпича на самом краю деревеньки. Успокоили — здесь все честные и никто вещами пришельцев не заинтересуется, разве что дети, а им всегда можно надавать подзатыльников — но Ньют все равно упрятал свой чемодан понадежнее, установив магловский режим и для верности наведя на него дезиллюминационные чары.

А потом они встретили ее.

* * *

Она стояла на пороге, и в ее огромных серых глазах отчетливо читалось любопытство и… волнение. Девочка появилась неожиданно и тихо, по-кошачьи. И теперь молча изучала странных незнакомцев, которые, в свою очередь, не менее заинтересованно уставились на нее.

— Смотри, Ньют, — посвежевшая после умывания Лита потрясенно смотрела на гостью. — У нее цвет кожи такой же, как у нас. Как такое возможно?

— Альбинос, — Ньют отложил свой путевой дневник и, ероша рыжие волосы, приблизился к девочке. Та вздрогнула и отступила на шаг.

— Никогда не слышала, что в Африке водят… живут альбиносы, — Лита покраснела и бросила косой взгляд на друга, словно надеясь, что он не заметил ее оговорки.

— Здесь это не такая уж и редкость. К несчастью для альбиносов, — тихо отозвался Ньют и осторожно присел на корточки перед девочкой. — Как тебя зовут?

Арабский он знал плохо, но для такого вопроса его филологической квалификации хватило. Познаний же в области антропологии было достаточно, чтобы понять: девочка родом не из этой деревни, черты лица выдавали в ней… скорее всего, представительницу нубийского племени, которое вблизи пятого порога Нила было достаточно многочисленным.

— Бейда, — она наконец-то решилась и расцвела несмелой улыбкой.

— Ньют, — он протянул ей руку, но Бейда не торопилась отвечать на этот жест. — Ладно, — он убрал ладонь и кивнул в сторону Литы. — А это Лита, моя подруга. Мы рады с тобой познакомиться.

Бейда продолжала улыбаться искренней улыбкой заинтересованного ребенка, пряча руки за спину. Ньют подумал, что ей на вид лет восемь-девять, не больше. А еще, сам не зная почему, вспомнил о поверье, ходившем в некоторых африканских племенах и гласившем, что альбиносы буквально пропитаны магией — нередко их даже убивали, чтобы задействовать какой-нибудь фрагмент тела в создании амулета или целебного зелья. Бейде такая судьба, к счастью, не грозила — люди, среди которых она выросла, были суеверны, но не кровожадны.

— Бейда! Бейда! — женский голос нарушил предвечернюю тишину.

Улыбка на лице девочки сменилась затравленным выражением; она вся сжалась, как будто даже уменьшилась в размерах, а в глазах мелькнула досада, словно она хотела еще что-то сделать или сказать, но не успела. Несколько мгновений спустя в дверном проеме выросла пышная фигура женщины, которая, громко и выразительно ругаясь, схватила Бейду за руку и потащила прочь, то и дело оглядываясь с опаской на хижину, в которой остались Ньют и Лита. А еще через секунду Бейда заплакала.

— У меня есть ощущение, что девочке невесело живется, — скептически резюмировала Лита, сдув со лба каштановую прядь. — Эта женщина намеренно сужает ей кругозор.

— Возможно, — задумчиво произнес Ньют, поднимаясь и разминая затекшие ноги. — А может, дело в чем-то другом. В чем-то таком, о чем мы даже не подозреваем, — он взглянул на Литу и озадаченно потер лоб. — Как бы там ни было, нам пора заняться выполнением программы-минимум на сегодня. Пора выяснить, нет ли тут поблизости следов громамонта.

— Собственно, затем мы здесь и находимся, — усмехнулась Лита, поправляя выбившуюся из-за пояса рубашку.

* * *

С разведки они вернулись тогда, когда громадная африканская луна уже выкатилась на темный небосвод. Деревня спала, и воцарившуюся тишину нарушали только пение цикад да крики диких животных, доносившиеся издалека. В хижине исследователей ждали заботливо завернутые в листья лепешки на пару с овечьим сыром и кувшин просяного пива, накрытый лоскутом грубой ткани. Мысленно возблагодарив гостеприимных хозяев, Ньют и Лита без труда справились с поздним ужином и устроились на мягкой циновке, чтобы занести пару записей в путевые дневники перед тем, как замертво рухнуть в заслуженный сон.

— Завтра на повторную вылазку? — вяло поинтересовалась Лита.

— Конечно, — Ньют внимательно перечитывал свои записи, проверяя, не упустил ли чего. — Одна попытка — не показатель. Мы можем наткнуться на следы в другом месте.

— Только давай выспимся, а? — она положила голову ему на плечо и сладко зевнула. — Ты же не собираешься, я надеюсь, тащить нас туда на рассвете?

— Вообще, это было бы самым удачным вариантом, — мягко заметил Ньют и улыбнулся, когда Лита наградила его чувствительным толчком в бок. — Я серьезно. Но, если ты настаиваешь, пойдем в самое пекло.

— Ньют, какой же ты иногда невыносимый, — пробормотала Лита, прикрыв веки.

То, что произошло в следующие мгновения, Ньют долгое время вспоминал с содроганием. Оглушительный грохот, разорвавший напополам ночную тишину, звон разбившейся посуды и крик — крик, от которого кровь стынет в жилах. В этом крике было все: ужас, боль, неверие. Ньют вскочил на ноги — сон словно рукой сняло. Лита последовала его примеру — и теперь они оба стояли, настороженно вглядываясь в сумрак с палочками наготове.

— Пойдем, — Ньют кивнул в сторону дверного проема, занавешенного москитной сеткой.

Едва они вышли наружу, как вокруг снова воцарилась тишина. Молча, не говоря ни слова, они двинулись вперед, туда, откуда, как им показалось, раздался несколькими секундами раньше леденящий душу вопль.

— Ньют, смотри! — вдруг дрожащим от ужаса голосом крикнула Лита и махнула рукой вперед.

Ньют, метнув взгляд в ту сторону, куда она указывала, похолодел. Перед ними в воздухе, освещаемое призрачным лунным светом, бледным пятном застыло безжизненное тело, поддерживаемое неведомой аморфной силой — нечто, клубясь темным облаком, обвивало его похожими на щупальца извивающимися черными нитями. Все вокруг стихло — даже цикады молчали. Откуда-то сбоку доносились испуганное всхлипывание. Краем глаза Ньют выхватил из темноты чьи-то лица, белую одежду, блеск широко распахнутых глаз. Это все были люди, что встречали их с приветственными криками и радостным смехом сегодня днем. Только теперь они боялись и жались друг к другу, точно котята, выгнанные на улицу страшными звуками.

— Салима! Салима! — вдруг закричал один из них и рванул вперед, к повисшему в воздухе телу.

Ньют успел преградить ему дорогу, обхватил мужчину за плечи и покачал головой, всем своим видом давая понять, что попытка сразиться с загадочным существом голыми руками — заведомо провальная. Затем повернулся к врагу лицом и достал волшебную палочку.

— Ньют, — встревоженно окликнула его Лита. — Что это?

Но он не успел ответить, потому что фигуру, застывшую в воздухе, рвануло резким движением вверх, а затем с силой ударило о землю; кто-то из наблюдавших сцену местных жителей взвыл от ужаса, какой-то ребенок зашелся в истерическом плаче. Ньют замахал руками перед толпой, призывая ее отступить на несколько шагов назад. Темная субстанция тем временем продолжала развлекаться, играя безжизненным телом, словно футбольным мячом. Воздух вокруг гудел на низких частотах. Ньют почувствовал, как волосы на его голове, руках, ногах — везде — встали дыбом, будто наэлектризованные. Остальные — и он в этом ни на секунду не сомневался — ощущали то же самое.

Сколько времени это длилось? Ему показалось, что целую вечность; но на деле не прошло и минуты, как темная мощь угомонилась, бросив тело на пыльную дорогу и с тихим присвистом нырнув в ближайший домик. Там что-то загремело, затрещало, а затем наконец затихло. Ньют постоял некоторое время на месте, не решаясь пошевелиться, а потом они с Литой, как по негласной команде, спрятав палочки, ринулись к человеку, лежавшему на земле с надеждой оказать помощь, если это еще возможно. Но было уже поздно — и одного взгляда Ньюту хватило, чтобы это понять. Впрочем, он не особо и верил в то, что женщина, которую назвал Салимой один из перепуганных жителей, сможет остаться в живых после взаимодействия с таким сильным сгустком темной энергии.

— Что это было, Ньют? — в панике прошептала Лита, присев перед мертвой на корточки и бегло осматривая ее мертвенно-серые, в темных пятнах, лицо и руки.

— Это обскур, — он услышал свой голос как бы издалека, к горлу подступила тошнота. — Я думал, они исчезли. Я… ошибался. Но откуда?

Вокруг покойницы начали собираться люди, ночь снова наполнилась звуками: рыданиями, быстрой и торопливой речью на непонятном языке, в которой явственно слышались отчаяние и страх, истерическими вскриками и горестным шепотом. Ньют, не обращая внимания на голосящих женщин и сумрачно-молчаливых мужчин, нервно прохаживался взад-вперед, скрестив руки на груди. В голове у него мелькнула смутная догадка, которую он пока не решался ясно сформулировать.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — Лита подошла со спины и, обхватив руками за плечи, остановила его.

Ньют бросил короткий взгляд на ее перепуганное лицо, на котором мерцали огромные темные глаза. Лита слишком хорошо его знала, чтобы не понимать: он не сможет не помочь попавшим в беду. Особенно когда виновник беды — редкостная, нет, редчайшая тварь.

— Я хочу посмотреть на него, — Ньют нервно пригладил волосы, переступил с ноги на ногу. — Никогда раньше не видел обскуров. Кроме того, у меня есть кое-какие догадки… Так, не догадки даже. Интуиция. Я пойду туда, — он махнул рукой в сторону той хижины, в которой скрылся обскур.

— Я с тобой.

— Нет, — его голос прозвучал решительно, их взгляды встретились. — Я пойду один, а ты жди здесь — это может быть опасно.

— Так тем более! Я тебя прикрою…

— Лита, — снова прервал ее Ньют и на этот раз гораздо тверже. — Оставайся здесь.

И, отвернувшись, он поспешил по следу обскура прямо в маленький дом из сырцового кирпича, чтобы найти там ту, кому даже не удивился: Бейду. Она сидела, забившись в угол и обхватив колени тонкими белыми ручками, дрожала, как осиновый лист, а глаза ее, похожие на большие серые стеклышки, блестели в лунном свете, мокрые от слез.

* * *

Ньют нервничал. Он понимал: возможно, после того, что сделает, ему придется стереть память всей деревне — каков бы ни был исход предприятия. А он очень надеялся и даже почти верил, что все получится. И Лита верила, хотя и не понимала, зачем все это нужно.

— Ты уверен, что это правильное решение? Что ты ей не навредишь? — она сидела на циновке, скрестив ноги и рассеянно накручивая на палец темный локон.

Ньют пристально взглянул на нее. Он не любил смотреть людям в глаза, и сам не знал, почему, но взгляда Литы не боялся. Она всегда глядела открыто и честно, как дикий зверь — у нее за пазухой ни одного камня, ни одной лживой мысли — так, во всяком случае, Ньют считал, и мысль эта его утешала. Людям доверять сложно, но с кем-то же нужно делиться своим сердцем. С кем-то, кто умеет слушать и слышать.

— Я постараюсь не навредить Бейде, — медленно проговорил Ньют и с облегчением увидел, как складка меж ее бровей разгладилась. — Моя цель — помочь. Если я не попытаюсь, она все равно умрет. В любом случае.

Лита снова нахмурилась и отвела взгляд, уставившись на стену, подсвеченную веселыми и беззаботными солнечными зайчиками. Ньют сидел, прислонившись к прохладной стене, от которой пахло глиной, и думал, думал, думал. И тоже следил за солнечными зайчиками, которые, просочившись через москитную сетку, медленно танцевали свой яркий танец, обещая зрителям хорошее настроение и светлое будущее. Да вот только на душе у Ньюта было темно и безрадостно.

— Когда ты собираешься приступать?

— Сегодня. Не вижу смысла тянуть. А следы громамонта мы можем поискать и в другом месте.

Лита насторожилась.

— Нам придется сразу уйти?

Ньют помедлил с ответом, но все-таки встретил снова ее тяжелый взгляд.

— Да, придется. В любом случае.

* * *

— Салям алейкум, почтенный Абдулла, — Ньют стоял перед видавшим виды смуглым стариком, чья кожа напоминала почерневшую корку апельсина.

— Ваалейкум, — сухо ответил тот и подозрительно уставился на гостя. — Чего тебе надо, ибни?

Ньют подождал, пока старик кивнет, позволяя присесть рядом с ним на гладко обструганный ствол акации, покрытый старым выцветшим ковром с простым геометрическим узором. Опустившись, он прислонился к прохладной стене хижины, насладился несколько секунд прохладой тени, а затем наконец повернулся к Абдулле — тот смотрел прямо перед собой с таким видом, словно его ничего кроме дома напротив не интересовало.

— Мне жаль вашу невестку, — Ньют успел выспросить у местных, кому и кем приходилась женщина, погибшая той ужасной ночью, и теперь на корявом арабском пытался выразить сочувствие.

Но старик, похоже, не очень-то и нуждался в соболезнованиях чужака. Морщинистый и угрюмый, он равнодушно шевелил запавшими, потерявшими первозданную форму губами, из-за которых изредка выглядывали пожелтевшие зубы.

— Это все Бейда, — коротко бросил он.

Ньют помолчал.

— Хотите, я посмотрю, что можно сделать с Бейдой?

— Ты врач?

— Не совсем… Но я, возможно, знаю один способ.

Старик покосился на него с сомнением. Ньют вздохнул, едва сдерживая нетерпение.

— Скажите, почтенный Абдулла, она ведь не вашего племени, так?

— Нет.

— А как она к вам попала?

— Мы купили ее у племени черных нуба. Они таких, как она, не жалуют. Часто убивают. Я проезжал мимо караваном и решил спасти. Купил Бейду у ее собственной матери и принес в свой дом несчастье, — старик запнулся на секунду, а затем сплюнул себе под ноги. — Наверное, не зря они белых не любят. Белые приносят горе, — и Абдулла снова окинул Ньюта неприязненным взглядом.

— И все-таки, я могу попробовать помочь.

— Иншалла, ибни. Попробуй, раз уж тебе так хочется, — старик снова уставился невидящим взглядом в противоположный дом. — Она внутри.

— А где ваш сын?

— Он не там, не беспокойся.

Когда Ньют зашел в их жилище, то сразу увидел Бейду — она сидела на циновке, поджав ноги к груди и обхватив колени руками. Ее лицо не отражало ни одной эмоции, пускай даже самой слабой — и Ньюту стало не по себе от того, насколько явственно походила Бейда на мертвеца. Широко распахнутые глаза, приоткрытый рот, взгляд в никуда.

Ньют сделал несколько осторожных шагов и присел перед девочкой, которая даже не отреагировала на его появление. Некоторое время он внимательно изучал ее, а затем, словно по наитию, в полной тишине достал волшебную палочку. Последний жест тут же привлек внимание Бейды, и выражение ее необычного лица наконец стало осмысленным. Она чувствовала магию, несомненно — и Ньют это знал. Знал он также и то, что любое его заклинание, даже самое безобидное, может спровоцировать такой всплеск мощной энергии, что мало не покажется. Но ведь ему это и нужно было, не так ли?

Подумав немного, Ньют бросил взгляд на лежавшую рядом грубой работы куклу, сплетенную из веточек, и взмахнул палочкой:

— Вингардиум Левиоса!

Кукла взлетела в воздух и зависла в нескольких футах над полом. Но во взгляде Бейды не читалось детского восторга перед чудом — вместо этого ее бросило в дрожь; обхватив себя руками, она впилась затравленным взглядом в игрушку. В глазах у Ньюта защипало. Он моргнул несколько раз и медленно опустил руку. Кукла упала на пол.

— Люмос! — и Ньют приблизил волшебную палочку к Бейде.

Девочка отшатнулась и легонько стукнулась затылком о стену, отчего ее затрясло еще сильнее. В светлых глазах появились слезы, полные губы отчаянно шептали — но что, Ньют не слышал.

— Нокс, — он оказался неспособен смотреть на ее мучения.

Бейда спрятала лицо в ладонях.

— Я переоценил себя, — тихо сказал Ньют. — Прости меня, я не хотел причинить тебе боль.

Не глядя на девочку, он встал и быстрым шагом отправился к выходу, где его уже ждала Лита. Она встретила его тревожным взглядом, в котором светился немой вопрос. Не дала выйти на улицу, к старику Абдулле, схватив Ньюта за руки и прижав к своим щекам.

— Что с тобой, Ньют? — прошептала Лита.

— Я не могу. Не получается, — неохотно ответил он, промаргиваясь от слез.

И тут их снесло невыразимой мощью, словно ударной волной сильного взрыва. На долю секунды Ньют почти потерял сознание, но тут же пришел в себя, очнувшись в пыли у порога; рядом в ужасе хватала воздух ртом Лита, ее лицо исказил испуг. За ней виднелось распростертое тело старика. Недолго думая, Ньют вскочил на ноги, не замечая боли в ушибленных местах, и рванул назад, в хижину, от которой остались одни дымящиеся руины. Плетеную крышу снесло напрочь, от стен остались одни намеки, а над всем этим клубилась тьма.

— Бейда! — хрипло крикнул Ньют, поднимая палочку. — Я плохо говорю на вашем языке, но, послушай меня!

Черный сгусток заметался на месте, но не двинулся дальше и не попытался броситься на Ньюта — и тот счел это за хороший знак.

— Бейда, — он понизил голос. — Мы можем помочь тебе. Ты можешь помочь себе, если… Если перестанешь бояться своей силы. Ты же волшебница, да?

Воздух загудел сотнями труб, завибрировал, затрещал, и в следующую секунду клубящийся черный призрак метнулся к Ньюту, но он вовремя успел крикнуть защитное заклинание и отгородиться магическим щитом, отбросив Бейду-обскура назад. За своей спиной Ньют услышал нарастающие крики местных жителей: детский плач, испуганные вопли женщин. Кто-то уже нашел Абдуллу и разразился рыданиями — Ньют не знал, жив старик или нет, но догадывался, что нет. Взрыв снес стену, а Абдулла сидел прямо под ней, на акациевом стволе.

— Бейда, перестань, пожалуйста, — тихо произнес Ньют. — Не трогай никого. Успокойся. Мы тебе поможем.

Он сделал шаг вперед. Обскур затих, выжидая, а затем, словно по щелчку пальцев, взметнулся ввысь и оттуда кинулся черным вихрем вниз, прямо в толпу собравшихся перед развалинами людей, чтобы раскидать их в стороны и найти очередную жертву. Все происходило стремительно, и Ньюту пришлось напрячь все свои физические и душевные силы, чтобы успеть за Бейдой. Он бросился за ней, вскинув палочку, и, когда в воздух взмыло, подкидываемое подобно мячу, тело молодого парня, Ньют коротко рассек рукой воздух и, задыхаясь, крикнул:

— Дивидо!

…а затем упал на колени, пригнувшись к земле. Из кончика волшебной палочки огненной молнией вылетело заклинание, которое ударило в самое сердце обскура, а затем раздался оглушительный грохот, вынудивший зажать уши ладонями большую часть присутствующих. Парня, повисшего в воздухе, в последний раз подбросило, после чего он мешком рухнул вниз, подняв ввысь белое облако горячей пыли. А потом внезапно наступила звенящая тишина, такая давящая, что Ньют решил было, что лишился слуха. Но встревоженный шепоток, накативший со всех сторон тихой волной, быстро заставил его отбросить эту мысль.

Ньют медленно поднял голову и увидел, что перепуганные до смерти люди начали оживать: некоторые сновали от тела к телу, от неестественно изломанного парня, не подававшего никаких признаков жизни, к маленькой хрупкой девочке, распростершейся на земле в нескольких футах от ее недавней жертвы.

Сердце защемило, и в какой-то момент на Ньюта снизошло понимание: ни одного из этих двоих спасти не удастся. Но попытаться он был обязан, и по иронии судьбы, первой на очереди была виновница целых трех смертей, омрачивших мирное течение жизни этой маленькой деревушки. На подгибающихся ногах Ньют встал и проложил дорожку несмелых шагов к умирающей среди песка и камней Бейде. Она лежала, бледнее обычного, и хрипела, из последних сил стараясь дышать полной грудью; из ее полураскрытого рта по подбородку стекала тоненькая струйка крови.

Бейда встретила его виноватым взглядом, в котором читалась совсем не детская печаль, и от этого взгляда Ньюта пробрала ледяная дрожь, хотя вокруг стояла густая раскаленная африканская жара.

— Бейда… — прошептал он, склонившись над девочкой, его рука сама метнулась к ее лицу, чтобы убрать с мокрого холодного лба прядь слипшихся светлых волос.

Она молчала, даже не силилась что-то сказать. Ньют понимал, что все кончено, но почему-то продолжал надеяться на чудо. Но чуда не произошло. Вместо этого Бейда в рваном последнем вдохе приподнялась над землей, исторгнув из себя черный клубящийся сгусток — он медленно вытек из ее рта, как дым, выпускаемый курильщиком, а затем, приняв очертания облака, начал подниматься вверх.

— Лита! Чемодан! Быстро! — Ньют краем глаза увидел, как Лита сорвалась с места, хотя секундой ранее напоминала скорее соляной столп, чем живого человека.

Направив палочку на отделившегося от тела Бейды обскура, Ньют окружил его невидимым защитным барьером — а затем вернулся к девочке, которая смотрела в небо стекленеющим взглядом. Воздел над ней руку с волшебным орудием, застыл в нерешительности, а потом закрыл ей глаза.

— Чемодан, Ньют… — Лита уже подоспела.

— Открывай. Загоняем его внутрь, стираем память всем остальным и уходим.

— Вот так просто? — ахнула она.

— Лита… — Ньют с трудом обратил к ней лицо, опасаясь, что Лита заметит мокрые дорожки слез на его щеках. — Я убил ее. Почти убил. Рано или поздно они это поймут.

И, как бы подтверждая его слова, какая-то женщина громко взвыла, как раненая дикая кошка — перекрыв начисто горестные причитания, крики, стоны и возмущенные переговоры. Рядом с телом погибшего юноши столпилось немало людей, и кто-то из них пытался оттащить от мертвеца его обезумевшую мать, и именно тогда она выразила свой протест скорбным воплем. Вокруг Бейды тоже стояли люди, и некоторые из них — большей частью дети — указывали пальцем на темную аморфную субстанцию, которую Ньют и Лита загоняли синхронными движениями волшебных палочек в бездонный коричневый чемодан. Вокруг них нарастало недоброжелательное внимание, грозившее обернуться бурей в ближайшие несколько минут. Когда раздался гневный голос Хасана, который только-только явился и теперь увидел, что стало с его домом и с его отцом, Лита схватила Ньюта за руку.

— Я помогу тебе. Но только пообещай мне…

— Что? — Ньют ощутил вдруг, как кольнуло в сердце.

— Мы больше никогда не вляпаемся в подобную историю.

— Я… постараюсь, — и ее пальцы крепко сжали его ладонь в ответ.

А потом они встали и, подняв волшебные палочки, сделали шаг вперед.


End file.
